Bricera
Bricera is a medium-sized planet in the Hedrec System. Moderate Climate and advantageous environmental conditions make it a very fertile and hospitable world to live on. According to historic records, Bricera was the very planet, on which the legendary human pioneers from Project Exodus landed and settled, building the formation for humanity in this galaxy. Two and a half milennia later Bricera is the political Center of the United Planets Alliance and one of the wealthiest worlds within the known territory. Ecology & Climate Bricera's climate is moderate and its ecology is diverse. Wide grassy plains, lakes and forests mark the landscape, while tall mountains and high plateaus give it a distinctive profile. Over millions of years erosion and strong volcanic activity have cut a complex cave system into the various high plateaus, creating huge natural domes with monumental pillar formations that draw countless tourists every year. Bricera has no moons. The two, it once had, were destroyed when colliding with each other and since then remain as a asteroid cluster around the planet Major cities: Bricera City, Brigon, Cardina City History Bricera was populated by the legendary human pioneers of Project Exodus, building the formation for humanity in this galaxy. Since then and for many centuries to come, Bricera has been the cultural and political heart of the neo-human civilization. Through the centuries, rivalries with other emerging human nations erupted, the fiercest with the neighboring planet of Torlax. Entangled in a cold war for almost four centuries the two planets struggled for dominance in the Hedrec system. The war ended in a short but intense clash, from which Bricera emerged victorious. Shortly after Bricera's leading role was formally drafted, as the planet joined efforts with several other humanoid colonies across the galaxy and formed United Planets, whose political center was agreed to be placed in the pprestigeous metropole of Bricera City. Culture To date, several major cities are situated on the planet. The largest of them is the planet's capital Bricera-City. Within a few centuries the first human settlement was turned into a bustling and sparkling metropolis that reflects the achievements of human ingenuity and technical prowess like no other. Resting atop the seaside edge of the Mt. Sorino plateau few other cities have an equal scenic appeal. Skyscrapers several hundred meters tall mark the skyline of downtown Bricera City. As heart of the United Planets the capital also is the seat of the UPA senate, located in the great government palace. Arguably the most distinct symbol planet's wealth the mile high white tower of Bricera rests on a rock before the shore like a monarch on his throne, overlooking the city and the surrounding lands and oceans. Almost a city by itself the enormous building holds not only the royal chambers of the Briceran Overlord but also numerous cultural centers, residential, commercial and office space, and a military base. Visual distinctions With the majority of the Briceran fleet being designed and constructed by ShiCon Dynamics most of the ships share a streamlined and dynamic appearance, often accentated by downward-facing wings or wing-like structures, a design trait derived from Shicon's starfighter branch. While one might argue about wings giving the ships a larger profile and therefore a disadvantage in combat, they make up for this through speed and maneuverability. Ships * FX-40 Intrepid-class Frigate * FX-60 Triton-class Support Ship * C-12 Furion-class Cruiser * A-25 Phoenix-class Battlecruiser * A-25C Brigon-class Carrier * SC-5 Ascension-class Supercarrier * SBC-1 Warrior-Battlecruiser * D-1 Mirage-class Cruiser * SBS-1 Traquia-class Dreadnought Trivia * The planet was originally named Silumir and served as setting for all five LIONS comics. * It was only introduced as a planet in the fifth comic Shadows over Silumir. Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Prime World